


Home (Dimitri x Reader)

by Stellaurum



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaurum/pseuds/Stellaurum
Summary: A certain blonde royal spends a relaxing afternoon with you sprawled out on the courtyard lawn.**no spoilers and pre-timeskip!**
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Home (Dimitri x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> hey so it's been a *hot* minute since my last upload LOL. i've moved on from deviantart and have set up a tumblr (blue-lions-baby in case you were wondering heheh)! please enjoy~

The warm sun trickled through the holes in the leaves, dancing on the exposed parts of your skin. The greenery and foliage cradling your sprawled out frame acted as Mother Nature's softest bed, each individual strand of grass and vein of fallen leaf cushioning your sensitive bits. 

You inhaled deeply; if peace had a smell, it would be the crispness of the afternoon air, balanced out by the slightly damp fragrance of the remaining dew evaporating from the day's hazy beginnings. A symphony of different sounds buzzed and hummed all about you; students walking and chattering with their fellow schoolmates, a few guard dogs barking in the distance, the birds perched above you and elsewhere whistling a sweet tune-- Every whisper, every howl of the wind added more and more depth to this lovely concerto.

"Care if I join?"

That peace was momentarily shattered.

Your heart performed a routine of leaps and twirls as the dignified voice of a certain blonde royal seemed to have pressed pause on your favorite song. Despite knowing _very_ well who was talking, your eyes cracked open a sliver to see the handsome prince looking down at you happily.

"S-Sure!" You stuttered (mentally cursing yourself for that little slip-up) and patted the empty patch of grass beside you. He nodded gratefully and gingerly laid his books and slightly disheveled bundles of paper in a neat pile before joining you. He took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered closed, his taut jaw slowly relaxing into an open-mouthed grin.

"This is absolutely lovely, (F/N). I see why you like to lounge around here during breaks."

"Y-Yeah." Goddess, get it together! He's just your classmate! A fellow peer! Your friend! Your really handsome, chivalrous, gentle, Goddess he's so cute... Friend! "Um... So why are you here?"

That--... That wasn't... That sounded way worse than you intended it to be. Immediately recognizing your error, you shot up and bowed your head deeply, a surge of red and heat plastering the surface of your cheeks.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to come off like that, I was just-- Um, well--"

A hearty laugh ceased your garbled apologies; You felt yourself slowly melting as his warm, heavenly laughter bounced around your skull, rocking any coherent thought out of your brain. He waved it off and shook his head.

"No harm done. To answer your question, I always see you sprawled out on the courtyard on nice, sunny days such as today... I figured I should give it a try myself," he closed his eyes again, "it's a truly wonderful experience. I feel like I can just drift off and forget all my troubles, at least for a little while..."

Troubles? Well, being a house leader surely comes with its fair share of extra burdens and responsibilities. Not only does he have to uphold his regular duties as a student, but he also has a country to run-- he's a prince, after all. The livelihood of his people and the expectations of the crown would crumple anyone of weak constitution. So much is put on his shoulders at just the ripe age of 17.

But strangely, you couldn’t help but feel that somehow his ‘troubles’ ran deeper than just the regular anxieties of a student... Or even a prince. Despite the gentlemanly air he usually has about him, there’s something... just, _something_... lurking beneath the surface; it was only a matter of time before-- 

"Well, (F/N)? Would you still care to join me on this relaxing afternoon?" He patted the impression left by your body on the grass and smiled warmly. You felt your heart skip a couple beats at his gentle expression; with a quick nod, you joined your house leader lounged out on the courtyard lawn.

Surely you’re just overthinking this. Dimitri is the sweetest person you’ve ever met. He’s thoughtful, unbelievably polite, kind...

The kind, picturesque smile he flashed at you mere seconds ago shone brightly at the forefront of your mind and you were content to just relish in this precious moment of peace that was granted to you. Your throbbing heart eventually found a comfortable pace and once again a wave of tranquility washed over you. You both remained in comfortable silence, either of you simply living in the moment and taking a second to breathe from mind-numbing study sessions and arduous training that filled up your schedules otherwise.

The gentle light pouring through the trees started to turn blurry and your vision shifted in and out of focus. You made a small noise as you stretched, feeling days’ worth of tension in your body slowly funnel out of your muscles. You rolled over onto your side, facing the prince. 

Dimitri's head lazily lolled to face you and he caught your sleepy gaze. You weakly smiled back at him, and if you were just _a little bit_ more awake, your brain would have _just_ enough capacity to catch how quickly (and deeply) his cheeks were turning scarlet. He moved onto his side as well, inevitably rolling closer to you. The faint smell of vanilla emanating from the male hugged your senses comfortingly, and the faces of your family and everyone you loved permeated your thoughts-- Happy, peaceful memories that you held close to your heart. 

You scooted closer to him, practically burying your face in his chest. The steady pounding of his heart lulled you further to pure serenity, and soon, you were taken up by sleep’s gentle arms and whisked away into a world where all was right. But as the last shreds of consciousness slowly fell out of your grasp, you mumbled a quiet,

“You smell like home...”

Dimitri (whose eyes were just as quickly closing) looked upon your sleeping face one last time, pure love and adoration boring into your adorable features. He reached up his hand to your face and lovingly grazed a few stray strands of hair from your forehead before brushing the softest kiss on your temple. His arm traveled down to wrap limply about your hip, where he pulled you ever closer to him. He hoped and prayed that that simple action would be enough to convey all the love he’s held for you since the day you’ve met.

“My dearest, you _are_ home...”

**_*bonus: sylvain (unfortunately) was the first of the blue lions to stumble across you two. did he tell the rest of the lions? yup. were you and dimitri teased beyond your wits the following day? definitely._ **


End file.
